Beautiful Stranger
by The Girl in the Red Jacket
Summary: Heaven forbid, I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger... *slash* You're warned.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song Beautiful Stranger belongs to Madonna. 

Author's Note: Thanks to Mandi for doing such a fabulous and fast beta'ing job of this little ficlet and for not yet killing me for being slow with HB. The lyrics aren't in any particular order, I just stuck parts of the song where I thought it fit. If you would like to see the NC-17 version of his fic e-mail me Stranger

Edited to add: Another songfic where the lyrcis have been removed. The song was Beautiful Stranger by Madonna.

The dark, deep, sinful, sexy eyes were open, smiling, and had no idea what an effect they were having on the lower regions of his body as he watched the stranger he would be competing against chatting with his friends.

He tried to keep focussed. Tried to concentrate on his stretches and centering himself for the match. Tried not to let his eyes be drawn back to his competitor as the red clad boy started stretching, his pants pulling tight across a far too pinchable butt as he bent over...

Damn, why did he always end up competing against the sexy ones?

His body kept flowing through the motions of his warm up routines but his eyes, and mind, were fastened on the boy on the other set of mats. He couldn't help himself. He absently began forming a plan to really make the other boy work in their match just so he would lose the red tank top afterwards.

Or before. He purposely executed one of his flashier kicks, knowing the other boy had to be watching just to observe his style. Maybe if he knew it was going to be a hard match he would shed the shirt before hand. Then he might get pinned beneath that hard chest, pushed against the mats and locked down by those powerful arms...

Feeling his face get flushed at the thought, he's glad his gi pants aren't too tight. At the rate he's going he's going to need a cold shower before the match. His eyes stray back to his opponent's face, hoping to catch a good look at the sexy smile and a pair of glittering eyes, black diamonds burning with a warm, open flame, catch his and grin at him.

His face heats up even more then when he was entertaining naughty thoughts about a different type of physical activity with his opponent. He wants to look away, needs to save himself from further embarrassment but...can't. Just can't. Those midnight pools...he could willingly drown in them.

The eyes currently swallowing glitter as they shift from bemusement to what he thinks ---hopes, prays! --- is lust.

He swallows as a smirk flickers over the handsome face. Oh, this could be interesting...

Just as his beautiful stranger is taking what looks like a step in his direction their match is called. Dammit! His concentration is gone, he's going to be worthless in the match but...it could just be his imagination but his opponent is looking a bit flushed too.

As they fought he could tell it would be interesting if either of them actually were in a competitive mood. As it was...well, they spent a little too much time charging their movements and looks with enough thinly veiled sex to choke a donkey to really care who scored a point. Scoring in a different way was all that he was thinking about at least.

He vaguely realizes when the match is over that they've tied but is more concerned about getting his opponent alone. If the same thoughts were entertained by his stranger than it wasn't shown as he was quickly surrounded by the friends he had been laughing with before. He waits for a few minutes, hoping they'll disperse...

It became clear, after a few minutes, that that isn't going to happen soon. Sighing, he turned away and headed into the locker room.

The looks...He must have imagined them. That girl in pink, she was just hanging off of his stranger. They were probably high school sweethearts and in ten years would be blissfully married with 2.5 children and a picket fence. Urgh, he hated to even think of that!

Disappointed and distracted, he began to strip, hoping he could discreetly relieve his "problem" in the shower. He felt a second-rate shiver of pleasure as his mind thought up a few things he could think of while under the warm spray even if the object of his fantasy was really probably necking with his girlfriend. He heaved a sigh, so distracted he didn't hear the soft snick of the change room door locking.

"You're a good fighter," the voice surprised him and he whirled around to see his stranger standing behind him, a half smile spreading across the handsome face as he noted his lack of apparel.

"So are you," he replied, his mouth going dry as his stranger shed his clothing. All his clothing, seemingly uncaring of his nakedness and the evidence of his arousal.

His stranger grinned as he blushed and made no move towards him, passing by towards the shower without a word. At the entrance his stranger turned and let an inviting grin linger on his face. "Care to join me?"

Leaving his boxers behind, he scrambled after his beautiful stranger.

* * *

It wasn't until much later that Tommy could reflect on the events in the change room of the Youth Center that day. Other things had... interfered with thoughts of his beautiful stranger.

Jason... Tommy shivered thinking about him. He had completely missed his name being announced, at the time too caught up in wanting to strip him naked and then pin him to the mats. He hadn't asked, had been too afraid that his stranger wanted to remain just that after their... fun in the shower.

It wasn't until they were changing again that Jason had pressed a piece of paper, his name and number hastily scrawled on it, into Tommy's hand. Tommy had grinned, acting more confidant than he felt and commented, "You going to show me the sights?"

Jason had grinned, those dark eyes laughing, and leaned close, making Tommy shiver as he whispered, "I'll show you more than that!"

They had kissed then. Tommy smirked; devoured each other was more like it. Jason, he had decided as he was walking home, was intoxicating. He was not going to wait long to use that number.

Of course, evil witches deciding to use him as a pawn hadn't been part of his plan. He shuddered and resolutely pushed those thoughts away. The guilt was there, part of him thought he would never be rid of it fully, but he wasn't going to dwell on it. He was going to do everything he could to pay for what he had done but he was not going to feel sorry for himself about it. It was done and though he felt a bit guilty for being at all happy about being turned evil, in the end it had brought him closer to Jason, pushed them together in a way that couldn't have been before.

Now, as his fingers skimmed over Jason's broad, naked back he couldn't help but be happy about that.

Sleepy, contented eyes held his for a moment before the dark head turned to press a kiss against his collar bone. Tommy shivered pleasantly, he was so glad his parents had agreed to letting his new "friend" sleep over tonight.

He knew, absently, that he was hooked now. There was no escaping Jason ever again. His beautiful stranger had managed to claim a bit chunk of him and Tommy doubted he would ever be the same.

He didn't care either.

Jason stretched, moving along his naked body enticingly as he leaned up to draw Tommy into a deep, lingering kiss. Their limbs entwined as their tongues snaked together, stirring up passions they had visited earlier again. Tommy felt giddy as he revelled in the taste of Jason's mouth a stray thought flirting across his mind before pleasure clouded any semblance of ration.

"I fell in love with a beautiful stranger..."


End file.
